


Tell Me Not to Sail to Valinor

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You're Legolas' sister at the coronation of Aragorn. While you haven't seen your brother in eighty years, there are more pressing things on your mind. Thranduil sailed to Valinor and bequeathed his kingdom to you, knowing that Legolas had forfeited it. You don't need a king to rule beside you... but you certainly have eyes for a certain Lord of Imladris...
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Female Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 11





	1. Peace on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Onoro - brother  
> Ada - father  
> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Hiril-nin - my lady  
> Brethil - princess

You were one of the many elves who came with Elrond to Aragorn’s coronation. Mostly you were just overjoyed to see your brother, who you hadn’t seen since he left Mirkwood almost eighty years ago. He had written of course, but that was not the same. Now that there was peace, you were more free to travel, with Thranduil’s permission, as he’d let you stay in Rivendell when he was on the way to Valinor.

“ _Onoro_!” You greeted Legolas with a hug, wrapping him up in a warm embrace, lifting the older elf off his feet and spinning him around.

“When did you get so tall?” Legolas asked. “So strong?”

“It’s been ages.” You replied, pressing your forehead against his. “ _Ada_ let me fight, let me get stronger.” You chuckled at his dumbfounded expression.

“Doesn’t sound at all like _Ada_.” Legolas murmured, letting you set him down and join him in a walk. 

“Find love along your journey?” You asked. “You must tell me everything!”

“I did not find the love you speak of, no.” Legolas murmured. “Why? Have you?”

“Stars, no. As if _Ada_ would let me marry.” You replied.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t like someone.” Legolas retorted. You swallowed hard, keeping your eyes straight ahead. He poked you in the shoulder. “I know that look.”

“The elf I harbor feelings for is not available to me.” You murmured. “The elf I harbor feelings for probably does not even know I exist.”

The pair of you side-stepped two Elven lords. “ _Hir-nin_ Elrond. _Hir-nin_ Glorfindel.” You both murmured.

“ _Hir-nin_ Legolas.” Glorfindel greeted your brother kindly. “And... _hiril-nin_...?”

“Y/N.” You supplemented. 

“ _Hiril-nin_ Y/N. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Legolas is my brother. I’ve spent most of my days in the Greenwood.” You murmured.

“I believe that makes you a princess.”

“Thranduil’s youngest.” You murmured. “But no less fierce than my Ada.” Your eyes lingered on Elrond who had not yet spoken. “Would you like to walk with us?” You asked.

“It may yet do us some good to take a turn around the city.” Glorfindel murmured. “Forgive him. The pain of the choice his youngest has made still weighs great on his mind.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” You murmured. “I do not wish that weight on anyone, particularly not him.” You were elbowed in the ribs for that, Legolas glancing to you in warning. Glorfindel tried to suppress a smile but your meaning was caught. Fortunately it was over the head of the elf-lord beside him. But Glorfindel was also not one to shy away from topics such as that.

“ _Hir-nin_ Legolas. Tell me about your journeys of Middle-Earth with our newest king of Gondor.” Glorfindel pulled your brother away as he glanced back to you and then to Elrond.

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond.” You murmured quietly. You swept him from his feet and carried him somewhere he could at least have some privacy, finding gardens quiet and unattended to and sitting with him, letting him grieve in silence.

He finally spoke after agonizing hours of silence, dusk beginning to show on the horizon. “What does a _brethil_ want with an old elf-lord?” Elrond murmured, not quite recognizing where or how he got here, but definitely recognizing you as Thranduil’s daughter.

“I just want to make sure that you are alright.” You replied. “You seemed almost unresponsive. Not even a light healing could break you from it.”

“Where’s Glorfindel?” You chuckled softly.

“Teasing my brother into regaling him with stories of his travel, like he hasn’t seen it all already.” You pulled your knees up to your chest, watching the sun setting.

“Your healing has brought me peace.” Elrond murmured. “Thank you. How is it that you are trained to navigate the mind?”

“ _Ada_ taught me. He said he learned it from you, though at a bitter cost.” You murmured.

“Yes.” He whispered. “I could not fully heal my late wife and sent her to Valinor, so that she might not wither away in agony here. I do not know that she will ever recognize me again, or that she has not already passed on in Valinor. It has been so long.”

“Will you sail yourself?” You asked. It was quiet for a while.

“I do not know.” Elrond finally replied.

“What would stop you? Being separated from your daughter?”

“One of the many reasons, yes.” Elrond murmured. “Here to talk me out of not sailing? What have I in Valinor? A wife who may not remember me or has passed on? A brother, no, damned to the world of men. A daughter, no, damned to the world of men. The only consolation I would have is that my sons would go with me. Why? Would you not sail? Your _Ada_ has.”

“My _Ada_ is not a good enough reason to go.” You murmured. “My brother is here. My Greenwood is here. The people that have stayed, I will watch over until my end of days. Legolas does not want the throne, and so that responsibility is mine.” You replied.


	2. Moonlight *NSFW/Not Quite Explicit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bereth-nin - my queen  
> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Meleth-nin - my love

Moonlight poured through the garden, illuminating everything in a soft white light as it rose high in the sky.

“Then by all rights, when Thranduil decided to sail, you became Queen.”

“Indeed.”

“And were you planning on telling your brother this?” Elrond asked. “Will he not have that claim to it as well?”

“Legolas forfeit his claim in the wake of a battle in Erebor over eighty years ago. Ada’s decision was to put me on the throne.” You murmured. 

“I’ll ask again. What does _bereth-nin_ want with an old elf-lord?” Elrond asked softly.

“I wish... to tell the Lord of Imladris that it is alright to grieve, to want to sail, to not want to sail. It is alright to mourn, to fear the future.”

“There is peace on Earth.”

“Peace everywhere but within in your own mind, _hir-nin_ Elrond.” You murmured. “Let me do my duty as Queen to put you at ease.” You grazed your fingers across the back of his hand, murmuring a comforting spell to ease his worries. You weren’t sure who had moved first, you or him, but you were somehow in a tangled mess of each other’s limbs and hair and while he was trying to untangle himself, you took his moment of less resistance and kissed him. At first, he was frozen to the spot, his voice gone as he reeled in the feeling of your lips against his. There was a small protest that died in the back of his throat as you nipped against his lower lip and he parted them, melting against you as your tongue teased against his skin. You tasted him, tangling your fingers in his hair and bringing him closer, to the point that he whined against you, for what was happening to him could not be appropriate to a Queen!

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond.” You breathed out, letting him go at his insistence of pulling away.

“This cannot be... Forgive me, my Queen.” Elrond apologized most sincerely, his cheeks stained red in absolute embarrassment. You just chuckled softly. 

“It’s been too long since you’ve let someone love you,  _ my lord.” _ You whispered. This time you sailed right over his protest, a hand on his hip as you pressed him across your lap, your mouth buried against his throat as he whined out a soft moan, his length pressing against you. “Do not sail. Stay in the Greenwood... with me. Leave Imladris to your sons or to your right hand. Let me love you until there is no more Earth left for us.” You breathed, leaving a dark bruise on the side of his neck.

“How... how long have you wanted me?” Elrond gasped, trying to find his bearings.

“Long enough to ignore any impropriety you say it might be.”

“I am no young ellon anymore. I do not know that I could provide you with an heir.”

“I don’t particularly care.” You replied, claiming his lips again and again until he was gasping for air and his lips bruised.

“ _Bereth-nin!_ ” Your Kingsguard chose that moment to interrupt. You glanced beyond Elrond to Feren. “That isn’t exactly appropriate for a Queen, you know.” Feren commented lowly.

“And if I make him my king?”

“You should not be out kissing just random ellons...” Feren’s voice trailed off when Elrond turned his head and revealed who he was. “Hm.” Feren backed away cautiously. Elrond wasn’t the ellon he would have chosen for the throne, but Thranduil had spoken of him kindly, which was more than most people.

“Do you dare to defy your Queen?” You asked.

“Your people would want a traditional marriage.”

“My people want a Queen who will take care of them in the absence of my father. Leave your personal feelings out of it, Hest Feren.” You murmured, turning your attention back to Elrond’s neck. He had to brace himself against the tree as he let your lips wander further down, your fingers sliding part of his robes back to kiss a bare shoulder, pale beneath the moonlight.

“My queen!” Elrond arched into you, his chest heaving as he tried to contain every sensation racing through him. You chuckled softly, placing one hand on his thigh, the other palming his cock through his robes. “Your... guard is unfortunately right.”

“Mind ever on propriety. When will you give in?” You asked. “Would it be such a sin to taste you, to touch you, to love you...”

“You are a Queen.” Elrond panted, his dark eyes blown wide as you continued to touch him. “We are not wed.” You chuckled, finding an extra sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock and exploiting it, making him turn red to his ears as he could not help the way his body reacted, thrusting forward against your touch, moaning out sinfully. “I am far older than you, old enough to be your _Ada_.” That didn’t even stop you, and he was too far gone to stop willingly now. He craved your touch as heat rushed through him. His thrusts became quick and jerky, his breath coming in sordid pants of want until he finally groaned out, feeling himself spill beneath his robes. 

“Yet none of that stopped you.” You murmured.

“I apologize for my lack of control, _bereth-nin_.” Elrond replied.

“ _Meleth-nin_.” You corrected. “And don’t be ashamed about it. I’m not.” You replied. “One day I will have you when it will not matter.”

“ _Hir-nin_ Elrond.” Glorfindel greeted him in the gardens as he tried to sort himself out, though Glorfindel had managed to come at a time where he was flustered, robes half askew down his shoulders and pale skin littered with dark bruises and bite marks.

“Uh... _hir-nin_ Glorfindel.” Elrond murmured. You gave the blonde-haired lord a smirk and a little wave.

“Your daughter is asking for you... but you can’t go anywhere looking like that! Come, I think I’ve brought something that may... hide evidence.” Glorfindel replied cheekily. You chuckled as the two of them left in each other’s company. Yes, he would make a fine king.


End file.
